My Sacrifice
by Little-Katsu
Summary: UA, RISQUE D'OOC pour le bien de l'histoire , YAOI. Les affaires pour la famille Uchiwa vont mal. Très mal. Pour ne pas faire faillite, ils vont devoir faire un sacrifice.
1. Prologue

Sasuke jeta un regard aux chiffres rouges lumineux qui brillaient dans le noir avant de reporter son regard sur le sillon de lumière qui paraissait sous sa porte. Cela faisait maintenant une heure tout au plus qu'il était dans sa chambre après que son père lui ait ordonné d'aller au lit, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver sommeil. Et ni la conversation que ses parents avaient dans la cuisine juste à côté de lui, ni le mauvais pressentiment qui le tenaillait ne l'y aidait.

Agacé de ne faire que rouler dans son futon sans arriver à fermer les yeux et s'endormir, le jeune homme âgé d'à peine quatorze ans rabattit d'un geste rageur sa couverture sur ses pieds avant de se glisser hors de son lit. Il se releva et alla coller son oreille sur la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre ce que ses parents disaient.

Pourtant, ce n'est que des paroles étouffées par la porte qui parvinrent à ses oreilles, ne lui permettant pas d'espionner la conversation que ses parents avaient. Fronçant le nez, il fit glisser lentement la porte avant de sortir de sa chambre et de refermer la porte sans un bruit, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire craquer le plancher sous ses pas.

Avec la même discrétion, après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de son frère aîné qui devait dormir, il marcha avec lenteur sur le parquet froid qui lui donnait des frissons tout en se collant dans l'ombre contre le mur pour ne pas se faire voir par ses parents qui discutaient toujours dans la cuisine, n'ayant apparemment pas encore remarqué l'absence de leurs fils dans sa chambre.

Il ne s'arrêta de marcher que lorsqu'il fut au bout du couloir qui donnait sur la pièce où se trouvaient ses parents. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et vit que ses parents avaient une discution animée.

- Mais Fugaku… on ne peut pas faire ça…! s'étrangla la mère de Sasuke.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre, Mikoto !? s'époumona Fugaku en se levant de sa chaise brusquement.

- Je… Je sais pas, mais on ne peut pas le vendre !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien de quoi pouvait parler ses parents. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père voulait tant vendre **cette chose** et pourquoi sa mère s'y refusait.

- Si tu as une autre solution, n'hésite pas ! On est sur le bord de la faillite, de ne plus avoir un sous ! Moi, je ne veux pas ça ! Il faut faire des sacrifices dans la vie et je suis prêt à faire celui-là ! Tu veux vraiment que l'on finisse dans la rue !?

Le mot faillite résonna dans la tête de l'adolescent. Son père n'avait pourtant pas laissé voir qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre tout leur argent. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que plusieurs objets dans leur maison avaient disparus, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété de ça. D'autant plus que la plupart des objets n'étaient pas ce que Sasuke trouvait le plus beau, ni le plus utile.

Alors, ses parents leur avaient caché ce détail pourtant très important. C'est en pensant à cela que Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se demandant si Itachi était au courant de tout ça, s'il était le seul à ne rien savoir de toute cette affaire.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux…, geint Mikoto, les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, conclu Fugaku d'un ton qui ne laissait pas à sa femme la possibilité de répondre.

Alors que son père se levait pour sortir de la pièce, Sasuke se redressa brusquement et se précipita à sa chambre, n'oubliant pas de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'eut le temps que de se réfugier dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte sans faire de bruit lorsque son père arriva dans le couloir et passa devant sa chambre pour regagner la sienne, laissant la mère de l'adolescent pleurer dans la cuisine.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sasuke, ce dernier n'ayant pas vraiment saisit ce qui se passait. Tranquillement, il alla se recoucher dans son lit avant de fixer le plafond comme dans l'espoir d'y trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions, mais il n'y trouva qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes le sommeil.


	2. Say Goodbye

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer et une discussion s'amorçer dans l'entrée avec une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait surpris la veille, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. C'était peut-être un acheteur de la chose que son père, Fugaku, voulait tant vendre pour se sortir de la faillite dont ils étaient victimes. Il ne savait pas le moins du monde ce que son père voulait tant vendre et qui lui permetterait de le sortir de ce mauvais pas d'un seul coup, mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se décida à sortir de sa chambre après s'être changé avec des vêtements soigneux, voulant faire honneur à ses parents devant l'invité et par le fait même ne pas montrer leurs ennuis financiers.

Il arriva donc dans le couloir et regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il discerna alors la discussion qu'il avait entendu se trouver dans la salle à manger. Il entendait les voix de son père et d'un inconnu discuter de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas parfaitement, car la salle à manger avait sa porte fermée et que les sons étaient donc étouffées par la porte.

Il ne se dirigea cependant pas tout de suite dans cette pièce. Il tourna vers la gauche et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Il cogna à sa porte et attendit quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Grand frère ?

Il repéra bien vite son frère qui était couché calmement sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur le jardin. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son jeune frère en entendant la voix de celui-ci qui l'appellait. Il lui fit alors signe de venir le rejoindre, ce que Sasuke fit sans plus attendre en montant sur le lit et s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Dis... tu sais c'est quoi qu'il se passe ?

Son frère ne lui répondit pas. Au contraire, il continua de regarder à l'extérieur, bien qu'il ait passé son bras autour des hanches de son frère.

Sasuke attendit encore un petit moment, espérant que ce n'était qu'un petit silence avant qu'il n'ait une réponse. Cependant, cette réponse qu'il attendait ne vint pas. Il se risqua alors à renouveler l'expérience afin de pouvoir être éclairé dans cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement.

- Grand frère ? Tu sais ce que les parents veulent vendre ?

Itachi tourna de nouveau la tête vers le jeune garçon et le fixa un moment en silence. Il ne s'attendait décidément pas à ce que son frère soit au courant de ce détail. Lui, par contre, était au courant de tout, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à le lui avouer, alors qu'il était totalement impuissant devant la situation.

Il se contenta alors de lui caresser les cheveux avant de l'attirer vers lui, collant le corps du jeune homme contre son torse. Il entrevit le regard totalement interrogateur de son jeune frère, mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de le lui dire et de toute manière il n'y arriverait tout simplement pas.

Ils entendirent alors cogner à la porte de la chambre de l'aîné de la famille. Itachi desserra son étreinte sur le corps de son jeune frère, mais le garda contre lui tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement pour laisser voir le visage grave de leur mère qui n'osa pas regarder ses fils, gardant la tête baissée. Les deux garçons attendirent que la femme ait parlé, bien qu'Itachi eut une idée de ce qui en retournait.

- Sasuke..., ton père veut te voir.

Le jeune garçon se défit lentement de l'étreinte de son aîné et se laissa glisser hors du lit. Il sortit de la pièce non sans avoir adressé un petit sourire innocent à son frère aîné qui ne put le lui rendre et se maudissait de ne pouvoir rien faire à toute cette affaire.

Docilement, le brun suivit sa mère, Mikoto, jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Après que Sasuke eut fait quelques pas dans la pièce, la femme ferma la porte derrière lui. Il tourna alors la tête vers ladite porte, les sourcils fronçés, en se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas venue avec lui.

- Sasuke, viens ici, lui ordonna son père.

L'interpellé se retourna rapidement et obéit à son père. Il vient alors se poster à côté de son père, devant les deux étrangers qui étaient assis en avant de Fugaku. Il osa leur jeter un coup d'oeil avant de rapidement baisser le regard.

Le premier était assis en face de son père. Il avait de long cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il était vêtu de façon très chic, laissant croire qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent en réserve et qu'il n'hésitait pas à vivre dans le luxe. Ses yeux perçants et son visage extrèmement pâle donnaient des frissons dans le dos de Sasuke, mais il se forçat à ne pas le laisser paraître pour ne pas faire honte à son paternel.

Le deuxième étranger était debout derrière l'autre, alors Sasuke présuma qu'il devait être son assistant ou son employé de quelque sorte. Il avait les cheveux gris relativement longs attachés en queue de cheval. De larges lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez et derrière celles-ci se cachait des yeux d'un noir profond qui lui inspiraient déjà plus confiance que ceux de celui qu'il accompagnait.

Le jeune garçon sursauta quand il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna alors la tête vers ce dernier en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout écouté ce qu'ils se disaient, trop occupé à détailler discrètement leurs invités du coin de l'œil.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Fugaku à l'adresse de l'homme qui était assis.

- De quoi ? se demanda intérieurement Sasuke en regardant alternativement son père et l'homme à qui ce dernier parlait.

- Cela me semble être un beau lot, je dois l'avouer. Me laisseriez-vous l'examiner ?

Sasuke ne comprenait décidément de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? De quel lot il sagissait ? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une réponse dans les yeux d'un des deux hommes qui parlaient. Cependant, il ne trouva pas la réponse à ses questions.

Il eut un sursaut quand l'homme se posta devant lui en plongeant son regard perçant dans le sien. Il eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul, mais un regard désaprobateur de son père le fit s'arrêter et rester immobile. Il ne bougea pas le moins du monde tandis que l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs tournait autour de lui en le regardant sur toutes ses coutures, intimidant le jeune homme qui n'arrivait encore pas à comprendre qu'il était le lot en question, cette information étant impossible pour le jeune homme.

- Je le prends, décida finalement l'homme en posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Père.., tenta Sasuke en jetant à Fugaku un regard suppliant.

Cependant, son père ne se soucia pas le moins du monde de son fils. Au contraire, il abordait le sourire satisfait qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il concluait une bonne affaire. Sasuke fut alors prit d'un coup de peur, comprenant maintenant que c'était lui l'objet en question qui allait être vendu. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son acheteur, mais celui-ci ressera sa poigne sur ses épaules, lui soutirant un cri étouffé de douleur.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il vit le deuxième homme qui avait été complètement immobile et muet jusque-là tendre une enveloppe à son père qui l'ouvrit et fut ravit d'y retrouver de nombreuses liasses de billets. En voyant cela, il tenta de nouveau de se dégager, mais la prise sur lui se fit d'autant plus serrée et plus douloureuse et elle le dissuada complètement de toute tentative de fuite de sa part.

- Mais père ! tenta de nouveau Sasuke.

Fugaku se retourna d'un coup en sa direction, lui jetant un regard haineux qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il était en train de lui faire honte à être si indiscipliné devant celui avec qui il venait de faire une affaire en or.

- Tais-toi ! cracha-t-il abruptement. « Pour une fois tu te rends utile, alors accepte ton sort et montre-toi digne de cette famille qui t'as élevé durant ces quatorze années !

Le jeune garçon sursauta aux paroles haineuses de son père, ne s'attendant pas à ce que celui-ci soit si brutal avec lui. Il resta figé. Son regard qui fixait son père commençait à se remplir de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues blanches, tandis qu'il n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit pour essayer de se sauver de ce sort qui lui avait été cruellement réservé.

Il eut un frisson désagréable en sentant la main de son « maître » essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il n'osa même pas lever son regard vers lui, se contentant de rester immobile.

- Ne pleure pas, voyons. Tu gâcherais ce magnifique visage, susurra l'homme d'une voix mieilleuse qui dégoûtait le jeune homme avant de s'adresser au père. Je vous dis maintenant aurevoir et au plaisir de refaire affaire avec vous.

Sur cette dernière parole, il jeta un regard à la porte de la cuisine, laissant clairement sous-entendre qu'il avait tout de même un intérêt pour le premier fils de la famille et donc que si Fugaku venait à encore manquer d'argent, qu'il serait toujours prêt à le lui acheter comme il l'avait fait avec le cadet. L'homme fit mine de s'incliner avant de se tourner rapidement et de sortir de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ils croisèrent alors la mère de Sasuke qui s'effondra en larmes en voyant son fils partir avec cet étranger. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter les larmes du jeune garçon. Puis, ils croisèrent ensuite son frère qui adressa à Sasuke un regard impuissant, lui laissant devenir qu'il aurait bien fait quelque chose s'il en avait seulement eu le pouvoir.

- Grand frère...

- Il n'est plus ton grand frère, à présent, lui susurra de nouveau l'homme à l'oreille. Ils ne sont plus ta famille. Ils t'ont vendus à mois, alors oublies-les.

Sasuke ne dit rien tandis qu'il suivait les deux hommes, se prometant cependant intérieurement qu'il était hors de question qu'il oublie sa famille. Il ne pardonnerait peut-être pas à ses parents de l'avoir vendu, mais il n'oublierait certainement pas son frère qu'il admirait et aimait tant depuis tout petit.


	3. At the Beginning

Le trajet avait été long, trop long pour Sasuke. Il ne comprenait rien ce qui se passait et ne savait pas non plus où ils s'en allaient. La raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient vendu, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et n'arrivait pas à la deviner peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il retournait cette question dans sa tête. Pour ce qui était de ce qui allait lui advenir, il en savait encore moins que pour tout le reste.

Des larmes amères mouillaient ses yeux d'où l'incompréhension se faisait voir, refusant de glisser de leur refuge. Il ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant. Son frère lui avait dit tant de fois que lorsqu'il avait mal, il devait se montrer fort et ne pas verser de larmes. Pourtant, cette douleur qui résidait dans sa poitrine, elle lui faisait tellement mal que c'en était presque insupportable.

Il pouvait entendre les deux hommes parler entre eux, mais il ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'ils disaient. Ils parlaient certainement de lui. Il n'en avait aucune idée et il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne voulait pas les écouter, car cela lui rappellerait sa situation qu'il tentait en vain d'oublier alors qu'il se disait que ce ne devait être qu'un mauvais cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller bientôt. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû manger un peu avant d'aller au lit. Il allait retenir cette leçon : il ne faut pas manger au lit au risque de faire des cauchemars un peu trop réalistes et effrayants.

Il réalisa bien vite que c'était la cruelle vérité quand il se cogna contre le dossier alors que la voiture s'arrêtait un peu brusquement. Se résignant à peine à son sort, il leva les yeux pour regarder au travers de la fenêtre.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une grande bâtisse que Sasuke n'avait jamais vue d'où entraient et sortaient des hommes accompagnés d'autres hommes aux allures un peu plus débraillées. D'ailleurs, il ne reconnaissait pas non plus les alentours. Enfin, s'il était déjà venu dans les quartiers chauds, il l'aurait certainement reconnu en un clin d'œil.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où il avait atterri qu'il sentit une pression sur son poignet : l'homme qui l'avait, semble-t-il, acheté l'invitait d'une façon un peu rude à le suivre en tirant sur son poignet.

Obéissant, car il ne pouvait faire autrement, Sasuke sortit avec lenteur du véhicule qui repartit quand il eut claqué la portière. Il regarda la voiture partir pendant l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'être forcés de suivre son « Maître » qui entra dans le bâtiment.

Ils montèrent plusieurs marches que Sasuke ne prit pas le temps de compter et ils atterrirent ensuite à un étage qui semblait bien être le plus propre que ceux que le jeune homme avait pu entrevoir dans leur escalade. Ils parcoururent un long couloir désert avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte. L'homme lâcha finalement sa main et entra dans la pièce.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire maintenant qu'il était en terrain inconnu et probablement pas très sécuritaire, Sasuke suivit l'homme sans faire de bruit. Quand Orochimaru qui était derrière un bureau qui semblait être le sien lui fit signe de fermer la porte, il s'exécuta en silence et se retourna vers la pièce en restant droit comme un piquet devant la porte.

- Viens ne soit pas gêné, lui intima l'homme.

Sasuke hésita un long moment. Même s'il ne sentait pas au fond de lui que l'homme était une personne avec qui il pouvait avoir confiance, il ne pouvait faire autrement que lui obéir, car il n'avait aucune ressource. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait rien faire. Cet homme se trouvait être la seule chose qu'il connaissait dans ce nouveau monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Il se décida finalement à approcher bien que ce fut avec lenteur et méfiance. Il vint se poster entre les deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau, ne voulant pas s'approcher plus.

Pendant un long moment de silence complet, Orochimaru le détailla de son regard vipérin, ce qui fit déglutir bruyamment Sasuke. Il sentait le regard de l'homme lui lécher le corps, le parcourir sous tous les angles et sans oublier le moindre endroit. Il se sentait véritable nu sous ce regard qui lui donnait des frissons glacials et désagréables.

- Étant donné que tu n'as probablement pas d'expérience vu ton âge, je vais devoir te former moi-même.

Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par « former ».

- Je… je vais devoir travailler? fit Sasuke d'une petite voix.

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage d'Orochimaru. Il semblait satisfait et même amusé de cette réponse.

- Hum, oui… On peut le dire comme ça. Tu vas _travailler_.

Vu le ton mielleux qu'il avait employé pour lui répondre, Sasuke n'avait nullement confiance en ce qui allait être son travail. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce nouveau travail.

À ce moment même, le second homme qui s'était présenté chez Sasuke fit son apparition dans la pièce. Automatiquement, Sasuke se tourna vers lui et le fixa tandis qu'il allait se poster derrière Orochimaru comme son fidèle serviteur. Il venait de ranger la voiture dans le garage et s'était arrêté en chemin pour faire quelques arrangements comme Orochimaru le lui avait demandé avant même qu'ils ne ramènent avec eux Sasuke.

- Tout est prêt?

- Oui, répondit Kabuto.

Orochimaru sembla satisfait de cette réponse. Il hocha simplement de la tête en signe d'approbation et il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé et avait suivit l'échange en silence sans comprendre.

Quand le regard de l'homme se posa de nouveau sur lui, il dût réprimer un frisson et affronta ce regard sans sourciller. Orochimaru sembla amusé de cette réaction, mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta plutôt de lui adresser un sourire carnassier avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton doucereux.

- Tu n'as qu'à suivre Kabuto. Il va te montrer ta chambre et t'expliquer certaines choses.

Kabuto contourna une nouvelle fois le bureau pour arriver à côté de Sasuke. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'intima à le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans grande envie. Ils furent cependant arrêtés dans leur sortie par Orochimaru :

- À ce soir, Sasuke.

Son prénom prononcé par cette bouche, ça lui donnait la chair de poule. Simplement quand il disait son nom, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il le considérait comme un simple objet et rien de plus. Quelque chose qu'il allait pouvoir utiliser comme bon lui semblait maintenant qu'il l'avait acheté. De l'argent pour un objet humain, pour une vie.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que voulais dire ce « À ce soir » que Kabuto l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Après avoir fermé la porte avec douceur, il l'emmena avec lui.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, mais restèrent toujours au même étage, ce qui permit à Sasuke d'observer les alentours, de se donner de repères afin de mieux connaître l'endroit. Après tout, il semblait bien qu'il allait rester un bon moment dans cet immeuble et spécifiquement à cet étage vu que si sa chambre avait été à un autre étage, ils auraient certainement prit les escaliers avant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte. Kabuto lui indiqua d'un simple mouvement de tête d'y entre après qu'il eut ouvert grand la porte. Le jeune garçon hésita un bref moment, mais entra.

La pièce n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire pour Sasuke vu qu'il avait été élevé dans un environnement qui permettait quelques extravagances au niveau des dimensions des choses et de la richesse de celles-ci. Elle était meublée simplement d'un large lit dont Sasuke n'aurait besoin que d'une petite partie, d'une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit avec une lampe sur chacune d'entre elles, d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, et d'une simple armoire avec à sa droite un fauteuil. Un peu après la porte d'entrée se trouvait au fauteuil qui était de dos à celle-ci et en avant se trouvait une petite table basse.

Rattachée à cette chambre se trouvait une salle de bain qui était meublé avec la même modeste richesse. Rien de digne d'un roi, mais des choses que tout le monde ne pouvait pas nécessairement se procurer facilement.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

- Tu devrais te compter chanceux. La plupart des personnes qui travaillent ici n'ont pas ce genre de luxe, les nouveaux compris. Si tu ne deviens pas le préféré d'Orochimaru, tu t'en rendras bien vite compte après ta _formation_.

- Préféré?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être le préféré de l'apparent patron s'il faisait le même travail que tous les autres. Il voulait dire qu'il devait jouer le lèche-botte? Il n'était pas vraiment tenté de faire ce genre de chose. Le moins de contact il pourrait avoir avec son maître, mieux se serait pour lui, il le savait.

Kabuto ne répondit pas à son interrogation. Il se disait bien qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. Du moins, il le saurait de toute évidence le soir même, lors de cette première séance d'entraînement.

- Ton souper est sur la table basse. Je viendrai te chercher quand ce sera le temps de ta _formation_. Avant ça, tu ne dois pas sortir de cette chambre. En fait, à moins que quelqu'un vienne te chercher, tu ne dois jamais sortir de cette chambre.

- Ah?... D'accord.

Il se doutait que même s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord, qu'il voulait pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements et n'être sans restriction, Kabuto lui aurait clairement dit qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et qu'il ne pouvait même pas y penser. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pu la même liberté qu'avant après être entré dans la voiture qui l'avait amené jusqu'à cet endroit.

Kabuto resta un moment dans la chambre comme s'il attendait de voir s'il pouvait y avoir un potentiel problème ou si Sasuke pouvait avoir une question, mais rien ne vint. Il devina qu'il pouvait à présent retourner auprès de Orochimaru sans avoir à plus se soucier de si la nouvelle recrue allait amener des ennuis. Les prendre jeunes pouvait autant être une bonne chose qu'une mauvaise.

Il s'en alla et referma bien la porte derrière lui. Puis, il retourna dans le bureau d'Orochimaru pour voir si ce dernier avait encore des tâches à lui remettre.

Maintenant seul dans ce qui était sa nouvelle chambre, Sasuke se donna le droit de la visiter un peu plus en profondeur. Il examina un peu plus la pièce. Il ouvrit l'armoire et découvrit qu'il y avait déjà des vêtements de mis. La vérité lui revenait alors en pleine face : ses parents avaient déjà prévus de le vendre. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils en avaient même parlé à l'acheteur. Tout avait été réglé avant même qu'Orochimaru mette un pied dans leur demeure, dans l'ancienne maison de Sasuke.

Il referma les portes de l'armoire rapidement et chassa prestement ces idées de sa tête. Pour le moment, il voulait oublier cette réalité. Il voulait oublier le fait que sa propre famille l'avait trahi pour son propre bonheur et qu'il n'avait jamais eu un mot à dire dans toute cette histoire, parce qu'il n'était simplement considéré comme une marchandise.

Il s'éloigna de l'armoire pour aller s'aventurer dans la salle de bain qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, la porte de celle-ci étant fermée. La pièce était relativement petite, mais on pouvait y circuler assez librement. L'ameublement était constitué de quelques armoires, d'un lavabo, d'un support à serviette et bien entendu d'une toilette et d'un bain-douche.

Après sa petite exploration de la salle de bain, Sasuke revint dans la salle principale. Se souvenant que son repas était posé sur la table basse, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et s'assit sur le divan. Lentement, sans très grand appétit dû en grande partie aux malheureux évènements qui s'étaient produits dans la journée, il engloutit le repas qui aurait pu être moins bon vu son statut d'objet.


End file.
